Carlisle's Affair Part 2
by blushingrose1995
Summary: Here is the sequel to Carlisle's Affair Part 1. It is more steamier than the first story.


**A/N: Well here is a much steamier sequel of Carlisle's Affair. This is part 2. Enjoy.**

**CARLISLE'S POV**

Isabella Marie Swan was completely blowing my mind. I watched her sexy 21 year old body hop into the shower. Just minutes earlier she had swallowed my cock completely and begged for me to cum on her face and down the throat.

Nothing I couls have prepared for that, let alone her nviting me to shower with her. I decided that I better get in there quickly. I did not want to miss a thing. I stepped into the bathroom and through the shower door I stopped and admired her body once again. She was perfect.

I quickly stripped off my short and shirt and hopped in. I immediately took her in my arms and kissed her. She willingly accepted my tongue as they danced in each other's mouths darting around and around.

The warm water plashed across our bodies rejuvenating our skin and muscles. My hands wandered to her breasrs as I adjusted myself behind her. I grabbed the puffball spongy thing and squeezed soap onto it. She leaned against the shower door and I began to wash her back.

I reached around and cleaned her sides and slowly woked my way down between her legs. She spread her legs further apart of her ass out to get my hnds and the pollowy sponge as I washed between her legs. As her ass pushed out further I ran my hands over each of her cheeks as the soap gently trickled down her glisening ass and legs.

My cock was raising more and more quickly as it slid gently between her ass cheeks. She then steadied herself against the shower door and spread her legs even further apart. As she opened them I noticed that she was completely hairless from her beautiful asshole all the way around.

It was slick to the touch as I grabbed the base of my cock and teased each of her openings. I gently swatted her right cheek and she turned and opened her mouth. I ran my fingers up and down her slit and the offered them for her to sucj. She darted her tongue around my fingers as I slowly pushed it forward.

The head of my cock slipped inside her wet pussy and it seemed to pull me inside as I slowly edged forward. My fingers still in Bella's hot mouth as she swirled her tongue around. I steadied my cock grabbing it at the base as Bella pulled her cheeks further apart as it finally suck most of the way inside her.

I grabbed her sides and pulled her close to me. My hands wandered all over her glisening body. The water sprayed down from the shower head as I began to ease my cock slowly in and out of her.

"Ohhh...yes," she exclaimed as my cock rode the entire length of her insides. Bella bucked her hips wildly three times as the tip of my cock buried itself inside and slammed against her cervix.

My hands moved to the sides of her cheeks. Bella steadied herself against the shower door once again. I caught a glimpse of her in the vanity mirror as her tits squished against the wet door. I began to slam inside her harder and harder.

The shower door opened and Bella bent down as I continued my assault, slamming myself inside of her. I hate to be rude but Esme doesn't even get me hard anymore. Our sex life was boring. All we did was kiss. But her sister, Bella is insanitable. She is amazing. Anyways, back to the story.

"Ohhh yees. Yes ! Yes !", she yelled as she looked up and I caught her glance from the mirror. Her tits swayed with every buck as I continued slamming in and out of her.

"Oh god ! Yes ! Fuck me ! Fuck my pussy Carlisle !" she screamed.

I could feel her muscles contract as if to pull me in deeper and draw my seed from my balls into her womb. I continued looking at Bella as she began to writhe in ecstacy. I looked down at her ass cheeks as I moved my body forward and back. My cum began to well up inside me again like earlier. I felt Bella's body muscles tighten as her orgasm overcame her body.

I could not hold on any longer and I released my seed inside her. I groaned as I splash rope after rope of pearly white cum inside her. It seem to splash nside and gently began to ooze out of Bella's sugary lips.

I slapped her ass and slowly pulled myself out of her. Bella pulled the shower door shut and nearly jumped into my arms as our lips met. The water was a welcome respite from the heat that we had generated together. It spalshed over our bodies as we both recovered. I gently stroke her sides as her dark wet hair from her eyes as we stood under the water and never lost eye contact with one another.

We gently finished washing ourselves and stepped from the shower. I dried her body off with a warm soft towel and wrapped her up as she turned to leave the room.

"I will get us something to eat an drink," Bella stated as she bounced out of the room. "You are going to need your strength." I heard her say as she disappeared down the hall and into the kitchen to prepare something for us.

"I will meet you in the guest bedroom," I yelled to no answer as I dried myself, walked down the hall and plopped down on the king sized bed in the guest bedroom.

A few moments later Bella appeared in the doorway with a bottle of red wine, strawberries, grapes, some crackers and cheese along with three wine glasses.

"That ought to help," she stated as she poured us both a glass of wine and I pulled her to me on the bed. I unwrapped the towel from her bosy as I wanted to feel her skin against mine. Her nipples stiffened as I placed my hand on the small of her back, looked direclt into her eyes and kissed her.

I snaked my hand up her spine to the back of her head. Her body melted into mine as we enjoyed the fruit, crackers and cheese that she brought to speed up our recovery for what was next.

I drifted off to sleep for just a second as I awoke to Bella getting up and saying, "I think Angela is here," she said excidelt. I caught a glimpse of her ass bouncing as it disappeared inside the towel and out of the room and hurried down to the hall to greet her friend.

It the dawned on me that I was lying stark naked in my bed guest bedroom while someone I had met before but did not really know was entering my house with my mostly naked sister-in-law answering the door. I quickly got up and throw my shorts on. I then went to the bathroom to rinse off my face and dried off and slipped my shirt on.

I walked down the hall into the main section of the house. We have an open floor plan so I looked into the living room and saw that the TV was on but I did not see either Bella or Angela. But I only saw Angela's boots at the front door and her coat had been hung on the rack. I rounded the corner and swa a pair of pants and blouse.

Bella's naked back came into view as I rounded the corner of the kitchen. Her towel on the kitchen floor alongside the bra that clearly was not hers. I could not believe what I swa as the island had veeb obscuring the fukk view of Bella. As I peered around the corner, there was her friend, Angela Webber on her knees in only her pink panties gently licking Bella's pink pussy.

Bella's eyes caught mine as she adjusted her legs to allow Angela better access. Angela's hand moved to Bella's ass and she took a long stroke with her tongue up and down Bella's slit and the shyly looked my way.

Nonchalantly, Bella untroduced me again to Angela. "Carlisle, you've met Angela before," as Angela smacked Bella's ass rose to feel from her position and srolled across the room towards me.

Time seemed to stop as Angela began her journey towards me. She looked beautiful, but not as beautiful as Bella. Angela was a Yoga instructor and massage therapist.

Her breasts bounched slightly as she strode towards me. My eyes caught Bella's for a secondas a smile began to wipe across her face. My cock began to rise again Then the girls looked at each other and began to kiss. I felt a tent pitch in my shorts. Bella began to suck on Angela's sweet tits and nipples. I sucked her other breast.

We then pulled away from each other for a while. "That is the best greeting I have had in a while."

"Mmmm... you have to see his cock," Bella said to Angela.

The two dropped down on their knees and swiftlu pulled down my shorts to my ankles. Without touching it Bella took the tip into her mouth and ran her tongue dowb the side of my shaft. Angela moved to the side so they were both at either side of me with my cock dangling in between them.

They each took turns licking the shaft with their tongue three of four times as Bella then took hold of it and offered it to Angela as she moved to face me again.

Bella guide it inside Angela's mouth. It was warm just like Bella's mouth. I almost blew my load right there. Bella rubbed the shaft and took its girth in her hand as Angela swirled her tongue aroud the head once or twice and then took it deeper inside her hungry mouth as Bella continued feeding and jacking my cock.

My legs tensed at the incredible sensation. I had not one but two beautiful women on their knees in my kitchen essentially worshipping my cock.

Bella just giggled as she continued offering my cock into Angela's mouth. Angela's eyes never left mine as she simply nodded at Bella as she offered my cock to her. Every once in a while Angela would open her mouth wide with her tongue hanging out and Bella would slap it against her tongue.

I could speak because of these two sexy vixens right in front of me. Bella released her grip on the base of my cock and took the back of Angela's head and slowly guided her all the way down.

Angela seemed to relish this as my cock glided across her mouth abd invaded her throat. She hled her hands behind her back and took me all the way in. Her lips pressed again the base of my cock as she hungrily fed it all the way inside her mouth.

My hand slipped down to squeeze Bella's tit as her hands roamed Angela's body adding light ksses to my cock as it plunged in and out of her mouth. I slowly began to move my hips as I fucked Angela's mouth.

Bella then got up beside me and took in the view from a higher vantage point. I bent down to kiss her lips as Angela continued her persuit of getting my cum inside her wanton mouth.

"C'mon you two," Bella sais as she turned and began to walk towards the couch in the living room.

Angela popped my cock from her mouth and lightly kissed the tip with one last swirl. We then followed Bella to the other room.

Bella's hands reached out for Angela as she laid her down on the couch with her head over the edge of the arm rest. I was beginning to understand what was happening as Bella moved between Angela's legs. She removed Angela's pink panties. Her was shaven and her lips was awaiting Bella's warm tongue.

They kissed passionately once and Bella kissed her way down Angela's body, sucking her nipples and swirl her tongue around her belly buttin ring and she dove in sticking her tongue and tracing Angela's protuding labia up one side and down the other.

Angela's hand moved to part her lips granting easier access to her pussy and added, "suck my clit ! You know I like that !"

With that statement I gathered that this was not their first interlude and the thought of these two girls together caused my cock to return to its earlier rigiidity as Angela tilted her head over the arm rest and opened her mouth. I took the hint as I offered her the head. I slowly inched forward as Jenny's mouth engulfed my member with ease.

I watched my dear Isabella as she swirled her tongue around Angela's swollen clit. It was a bit smaller than Bella's. I inched my way forward. Angela pulled me even further and pushed and pulled on my hips letting me know that she wanted me to fuck her mouth as Bella continued her ministrations on her clit.

It was such a lewd and erotic scene to see Bella tonguing and sucking Angela's slit. Angela's hips gyrated with pleasure as she moaned. Bella continued to give Angela such wonderful pleasure.

My hips began to steady motion as Angela placed her hands as my sides. Her nails were dugging into me gently as I buried my cock forward and backward into her mouth.

I could tell that Angela enjoyed Bella's tongue as she began tongue fucking her, pulling her hips to meet her tongue. Ifelt my cock swell as the beginnings of my orgasm crashed through my bosy. Angela sensed it and pulled me closer so I could cum into her throat.

My balls tensed as they rested on her face and in one swoop as my cum began to erupt from the tip, Angela's body completely tensed as a wave of orgasm wracked her body. Shot after shot of milky white wave it splattered the back of her throat. She pushed me out of her mouth and gasped for air ans swallowed the part of my load.

I then shot the rest across her face.

Bela quickly straddled Angela and stole a stream of cum that I had left on her cheek and sucked it in her mouth. Bella opened her mouth wide as I shot the last drop on cum towards her mouth.

The girls then furiously kissed each other as U slowly back up and st down in the recliner nearby.

The girls held each other closely. Angela wrapped her legs around Bella and then continued to kiss for a few minutes. I slumped over in my recliner taking in the site of these two sexy women pleasing themselves in front of me.

I simply held cock as it rested from the evening's performance. Three times in the past two hours. Something has told me, I might be in for a record breaking night.

**A/N: Plz review.**


End file.
